Misery Looms
by catlove3131
Summary: -Rewrite of Fullmetal Vampire- The body count is rising and fear has settled in the streets of Central from a recent string of murders. After Edward survived an attack from the murderer Roy was given the task to look after him, but it's not as easy as it seems. All the while within the shadows the murderer had set up their plan, now everyone's a pawn in their game. (Parental RoyEd)
1. Chapter 1- Open your Eyes

_Bang_

The sounded bounded off the buildings of Central and Colonel Roy Mustang began to run.

 _Where was it coming from?_

Passing street after street soon the buildings morphinto shapes from beating down rain, from thunder that cracked overhead, from lighting that lit up the city.

 _Bang_ , another gunshot rang out to the frigid air. It was close, he was getting closer. A body, blond hair tainted with red was spread on the slick ground flashed from a shadowy alleyway. Roy stopped.

Blood, there was so much blood that was tangled together with the small fifteen-year-old boy. The victim was Edward Elric, a subordinate of Roy's.

Taking out his gun the shooter could be here, watching, waiting. Maybe this was a trap?

But there were no footsteps, it was dark and the shooter would have to be at blank range **.** Roy lowered the gun, ran over to Edward and knelt down looking for a pulse. One was found, it was faint and getting weaker.

 _Why_ Roy thought, but a female voice came from the entrance of the alleyway cut the thought short.

"Sir-"

"Find a phone, call an ambulance now!" Roy snapped to the female who was known as First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, another subordinate of Roy's.

He listened to the splashing of footsteps fade into the distance while keeping a finger on Ed's neck. The feeling of slow beats brought a level of comfort.

"Please, stay with us." Roy pleaded low enough that the rain masked the words.

Roy jolted from the nightmare, sweat cleaned itself to his black hair. A quick glanced at the clock hanging on the cream colour wall read 6:15 A.M. The small waiting room with mix matched bright colour chairs were crammed against the walls were empty.

White cheeks painted faint red at the thought of staying in the hospital the whole night. Roy wondered if there was news on Edward's condition. But the question that wrecked havoc on Roy's tired mind was, who and why shot Edward?

Both boys, Edward and his younger brother Alphonse had enemies, but could one really be that desperate for revenge hoping killing one could bring back their lives that were ruled by lies and deception. No, anyone who met the boys would know that there was no bring back what was dead.

"Roy Mustang."

Roy turned to see a nurse beside the chair.

The standardized, nursing dress hung just above the knees. Sarah was written on the golden name tag that was pinned above her heart. Short blond hair curved around a rounded jaw line, high cheekbones were covered in a dusty red making her blue eyes that were tainted with dullness stand out a bit more. Roy stumbled out of the chair.

"How's Edward?" The sentence came out fast turning into something barely understandable.

"Edward's condition is stable, though the next couple of days are crucial. If the gunshot wounds, one to the chest and the other to the right leg, was to reopen there's a greater possibility that he might die. Besides those, there're two puncture wounds on the neck and we are unable to find what caused them."

"Can I go see him?"

"Edward needs his rest, it would be for the best to leave him alone." The nurses said, then turned around and walked out of the room.

Roy sat down. _Edward was fine._

A strip of light from the windows that covered most of the far wall illumined the white tiled floor. Roy's eyes bounced off the floor over to the window but got pulled to the wooden side table, more specifically the newspaper that was dated two days ago, September 10/ 1914 lay on top a stack of magazines.

The headline read, "Murderer struck again, is anyone truly safe?" Following paragraphs of the latest victim stating, who they were, how they died, which was the greatest mystery to the military and anyone working the case, two holes on the neck and drained of blood.

Roy stared wide eyes at the paper. _There's no way._ But Roy couldn't deny the facts. He sprung out of the chair and trying not to look suspicious, calmly walked out of the waiting room. Following the arrows leading to the phone station. His fingers spun the wheel, diluting a phone number. A click came and then ringing, once, twist and on the third, someone picked up.

"Yo!"

"Hughes, what are you doing in my office?"

"Oh, hey, right now we're going over what was found at the crime scene," Hughes said in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"And did you find anything?" Roy said, hoping that something could contradict the theory.

"Just some diluted blood and shell casing that was it. How's Edward?"

"He's ... Fine, but there –" Roy swallowed; his throat was dry. The theory that was swirling around would sound ridiculous to anyone working the case. The murderer was notorious for not leaving any evidence, so leaving a witness was wishful thinking."Fullmetal might have survived an attack from the murderer."

The line went silent, maybe for a moment or maybe longer, Roy couldn't tell. Then, Hughes came back on.

"Everyone wants this case to be closed and to think that the murderer had left a witness-"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous, but one of the nurses said they had found two holes on Fullmetal's neck. Maybe we had missed something, a clue that could point to the killer changing their MO. I am heading to headquarters help out."

"No," There was a hint of amusement laced within Hughes's voice. "Stay there, when the kid wakes up, someone should be there." And then as if persuading Roy more Hughes added. "Once Edward wakes up we will be able to get to the bottom of what really happened and if your theory is correct." Hughes paused and said in a low whisper. " Edward could be in danger."

Puzzled by the sudden change in tone, but quickly came to a conclusion. "Is Alphonse there?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, he came in this morning frantic saying that Edward might be missing. Edward never met up with him at the library yesterday and never made it to the hotel last night. I persuaded him to say here, I had no choice we had to know everything that happened leading up to the incident. Right now Fury is asking Al questions. Right now we know that Edward would go out for nightly walks, it started about five days before the shooting, but that's it." Hughes paused and then added. "Roy, please stay with him."

"Fine," Roy said, then hung the phone on the hooks.

Lingering at the phone station with a half smile. Hughes knew him way too well, maybe it was that they had been friends for a long time or maybe it was that both saw each other at their worse. Hughes knew that deep down Roy wanted to say here, knew that if Roy came back to headquarters, he would be twirling a pen and staring out the window, thinking or jumping every time a phone rang. Roy turned around and walked towards the waiting room.

A small smile appeared as Sarah walked down the many halls. Stopping in front of a door with 308 printed in the middle she opened the door. A sleeping boy lied on the bed, long blond hair was spread on the white pillow like liquid honey. Sarah walked to the boy while pulling out a needle and a bottle from her pocket.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Sarah whispered to Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sabotage

Sarah walked down the halls as solemn as she could. The ordinary sounds: mismatch voices, beeping of machinery, and clicking of shoes hitting the tile floor were present. A smile was slowly appearing, but it wasn't hers. The words that came out of her month was not the ones that were thought it was like invisible strings had wrapped themselves around her leaving her mind untouched.

Shoving one of her hands into a pocket, turning a syringe and two bottles over and over; a nervous habit that seemed to never break. The memory of where they came from was wiped clean. Sarah stopped in front of a door. 308 written in the middle, the room belonged to Edward Elric.

 _Turn around, please turn arou-_ the thought was cut short by instructions _._ Mind went blank and body went slack. The puppet master was in control.

The door opened swiftly and she walked in. A boy was peacefully sleeping on the bed; skin still looking a little paper white, blond hair was spread over the pillow like liquid honey bring a little life into the hollow room.

"I have to do this," Sarah whispered, the words came out like a choke plead _._

Shakily a syringe and the first bottle that held dark red liquid was pulled out. The name of it was lost to her. Poking Edward's pale skin with the needle the red substance slowly disappeared. The needle was removed, the bottle put back and a second one was pulled out. The liquid was clear, so clear that it looked like nothing was there.

The syringe was put back into Edward's arm and the substance was injected. Putting both the needle and the bottle back into the pocket so that later they could be safely tossed, as well as her humanity.

Sarah took a step back and tilted her head to the floor. "I'm sorry," The words were barely audible.

Sarah's feet moved with urgency to the door, but she was stuck in thought. The instructions were clear, the damage had been done. Everyone knew that the kid wouldn't survive knocking on death's door twice that was the truth. Reaching for the handle on the door, a noise came from one of the machines. It was long and the sound was like glass shattering on tile.

Hand was in midair, eyes widened. Edward had stopped breathing. The job was done.

A scream had caught itself in her throat, digging it's claw-like hands in the flesh, making indents. The scream made a home in the marks, it never wanted to leave. Sarah slowly opened the door pretending like everything was fine.

The noise filled the empty hallway just for a seconded before the door closed. It was over.

"You've done well." A voice said beside her.

Quickly turning, her stomach felt on fire, skin felt like hundreds of little needles were pricking it. A doctor who was, standing a couple feet away with skin beginning to sag and the years have not been kind on his weight. Dark gray bags curledaround light hazel eyes, his head was covered in gray baby short hair. A golden name tag, with the name Connor on it, was pinned right where his heart was on a white lab coat.

He was the doctor who was in charge of looking after Edward.

Her lips moved on their own. "I'm sorry, but you got the wrong person. I don't know what you are talking about."

Sarah turned around and began to walk away.

"Under normal circumstance, you would have been fired." Sarah stopped. " I can tell, _she's_ been using you too." At that point, Sarah whipped around and stared at the doctor. "You have been acting strange, avoiding people, never say what's truly on your mind, your eyes haven't held their usual light, at least that was what people have been saying. You should be more careful or else someone might find out and _she_ wouldn't like that."

"Who's she?"

 _"_ The person that started all of this, shooting the kid, giving you the two bottles," Connor said like all the information had been published in the papers, then he sighed. "The person who gave you the orders to finish the job. She's also been using me as well." Connor half laughed and muttered bitterly. "This place is turning into her personal playground."

The words spark something. Flashes of images came to mind, images of memoirs that were somehow forgotten, but they came too fast and left too early to leave a lasting impression.

"The kid will be fine, come see in a couple of hours," Connor said.

 _How was that possible, he's dead, I killed him!_ Her mind shouted, but the thoughts weren't able to run free. Instead, Sarah stood there, watching as the doctor opened the door and disappeared into room 308.

Waiting was the only option now. Door open, door shut, next patient, new room, same routine _._ A smile was painted on her lips and head was held high. Minutes went by slowly, a couple of hours was a death sentence.

 _Finally, it was time_. Sarah thought while standing in front of room 308. _What was hidden behind this door?_

Gripping the door handle, heart was thumping loudly, hands were slick with sweat. The door flew open. Edward's chest was rising and falling with the help of a breathing mask. Machines were hooked up, taking down notes and beeping every couple of seconds.

Connor was sitting on a chair beside Edward's bed, clipboard in hand, he glanced up.

"As you can see, I told you the truth."

Sarah wanted to collapse on the floor and sob. She failed, Edward was still alive, whether that was a good or bad thing Sarah couldn't decide, but she just stood there, face was still as a stone. _How was any of this possible?_

Connor got off the chair and walked over to Sarah.

"Tell Colonel Roy Mustang that Edward had stopped breathing and had gone into a coma. After that stop by my office, I have some information that you should know." Connor put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. " _She_ will be pleased with your performance. Just a reminder, you can't tell anyone the truth about what really happened today." Connor said, repeating what Sarah already knew. Then, he left the room.

Soon, Sarah did the same. She walked down the halls, a small smile had appeared and this time it was hers. Sarah opened the door to the waiting room and Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting in the far corner reading a newspaper.

"Roy Mustang."

Roy lowered the newspaper, it took a minute for him to realize that it was a nurse that was talking, but when realization hit, he looked alerted.

"It's Edward," Sarah said


	3. Chapter 3 - Vow of Safety

"A couple of hours ago Edward stopped breathing. We were able to successfully resuscitate him, but after he had slipped into a coma. We are still trying to find the cause for all of this." Sarah said.

The words slowly sank in, each word bearing its own weight, Roy collapse on the chair.

"Do you know when he might wake up?" Roy said.

"No, I do not. Now if you excuse me I have to go."

Sarah turned around and began to walking away, but she didn't get very far as Roy's voice filled the air behind her.

"Can I go see him?"

Sarah stopped and looked back."Yes. The room is 308." And then she continued to walk out of the waiting room.

After taking a couple deep breaths Roy got up and headed into the direction of room 308. _What was going on here?_ Roy thought while walking down the halls. Was it possible that all of this was caused by the gunshot wound? No, it wasn't that simple, if it was then they would have already pinpointed the cause, but they hadn't.

Roy sighed, the information that Edward posses was further out of reach. Maybe that was it? It's pretty lucky convinced that Edward had fallen into a coma. It worked in the shooter's favourer, but if they were trying to erase evidence then why not kill him? Was this their plan, does this mean that the job was finished or have they failed?

What the hell had happened or was going to happened? Roy sighed in frustration. All this thinking got him nowhere or maybe it was getting him somewhere? Roy didn't know anymore.

Roy tried to rid his mind of thoughts, even if it was just for a little while. There was no answers as of right now and that seemed to be the theme for the past couple of days, not being able to find the answers that everyone was seeking.

Roy opened the door and imminently looked at the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Edward was tucked in and his golden honey hair was the only colour within the room. Roy picked up a chair that was placed by the door and brought it over to the bed, eyes never left Edward and Roy's ears were tuned to the slow beeps from one of the machines.

He sat down on the chair and the beeping filled the empty air that would have been, by now filled with curses and yelling. Roy would start off with a joke about Edward's height and then Edward would go off by then. The hospital room felt cold.

The sun that was spilling in from the cracks created by currents that covered the only window within the room was fading and before long it was replaced by the low silver light from the moon, though Roy hardly noticed. A loud knock came from the door interrupting the steady beeps of the machines and Roy's thoughts.

Roy turned around to face the door."Come in." The door opened to reveal Hawkeye.

"Sir," Hawkeye said, saluting Roy "One of the nurses had informed me of Edward's constriction.

"Have they found the cause?"

"No they haven't." Hawkeye said while walking to the bed.

Roy sighed and ran his fingers through his raven coloured hair. "I see. Did you find anything new after I called?"

Alphones had said that Edward was going out of midnight walk, saying something along the lines of, he can't sleep, it started about five days before the shooting. In the days leading up to the shooting Alphones did note that Edward seemed to be fighting some sort of cold, he said that he was pale, didn't eat a lot and slept most of the time. That's all that Alphonse could remember, there were no strange people following them or anyone threaten them.

The crime scene turned up little evidence, it seems that shooter surprised Edward, giving him little time to fight back.-

"If that's true, then why shoot twice? Why not go for the kill shot?" Roy said, cutting in. "Was there any evidence connecting recent murders to this case?"

"Other than the two puncture wounds on Edward's neck, no."

Someone needs to stay with Edward at all times. Roy said.

Hawkeye nodded, I'll take the first shift.

I thought- Ryo said, but stopped when Hawkeye began to shake her head.

You should get some rest, it's been a long day.

"Fine," Roy said, getting off the chair and walking to the door, but paused and looked back. "If anything happens, call me," Roy said in a very flat and strict tone then left.

Hawkeye turned to the sleeping boy and sat down on the chair, taking one of Edward's hands.

"We're going to find whoever did this," Hawkeye promised.

A giggle came from around the corner or maybe it came from behind the wall or maybe it came from the moon that was watching everything, however it wasn't the only thing that was watching. She ran, quick breathes followed, ones that never seemed to be enough, lungs were always greedy that way.

 _Lights, where are the lights?_ She thought while running through the alley where shadows were painted on bricks. Maybe they were nightmare creatures that came to life or maybe they were her imagination playing with the dark.

"Where are you going?" The words bounded. She ran faster. _I have to find light._ But she tripped, knees hit stone, tarring skin, blood poured. The girl looked at the shadows.

Red eyes, the shadows had red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Counting The Days

**Day One**

Eyes opened to a room covered in shadows. Hawkeye looked at the machine monitoring Edward's heart, slow sharp beats spilled out. She uncurled her fingers from Ed's hand and looked around the room. Nothing changed, except curtains covering the window. Sunlight tried to push its way in, treating to spill over the curtain edges.

 _Knock_

Hawkeye jumped, hand swung to the gun on her waist, eyes snapped to the door.

"It's Second Lieutenant Havoc. Can I come in?"

Hawkeye took a deep breath and relaxed, false alarm. She sat up straight with hands folded on her lap.

"Yes, come in." She said with a steady voice.

The door slid open. Havoc walked in and asked, "How is he?"

"Right now the same as last night, stable."

"That's all we can wish for." Havoc said with a shrugged. "Your shift is over. I will be taking it from here. The Coronel said you could have the day off if you wish."

"Is there any more information about the situation?" Hawkeye asked, getting up and facing Havoc.

"According to Al, Edward started to act strange after they went with Hughes to that abandoned building. The reports said the building showed no signs of inhabitants. Hughes is retracing Edward's steps to see if it will uncover what happened. So far, there's nothing." Havoc said.

"How's Alphonse?"

"Worried sick and it didn't help when he found out Edward stopped breathing."

Everyone felt guilty keeping Alphonse, but they needed answers or leads or both. He spent the last day and a half telling Roy's team what happened the last couple of days. That's why Alphonse wasn't here in a chair holding Edward's hand.

"If that's all, then I will be taking my leave," Hawkeye said.

She walked out of the room and down the hall, hoping something came out of all these endless questions and running around. Hoping this wasn't a waste of everyone's time.

 **Day Two**

The sound of autumn leaves rustling was mixed with voices from a mob of people standing around gawking. Military officers entered and exited an ally that was sandwiched between a bar and a clothing store. Maes Hughes stood off to the side of the entrance getting bits and pieces of the horrors that lay on the stone floor covered in shadows.

 _Yet another victim._ He thought while looking at the crowd who were all trying to look in.

No matter how twisted, they could piece together what she– the victim's – last moments were like. The theory: the murderer chased the victim throughout the twisted ally. The evidence was the victim's shoes left scattered on cobblestone paths liked bread crumbs. The only wound beside the two punctures was a scrapped knee. Without witness or clues, the theory would most like stay a theory.

"Excuse me, sir ... sir."

Hughes's eyes followed the voice of a woman in her 40s squeezing through the mob, trying to get to the officer standing by crime scene tape. The women looked frantic, hair was thrown into something that could hardly be called a bun and she forgot to take off her apron. She got to the officer and showed him a photo. Hughes caught the look in her eyes, frightened, but hopeful.

"My daughter went drinking with a couple friends last night and she didn't come home." The women said while the officer looked at the photo.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask a few questions, follow me."

He led the women away from the mob of people that had cameras who threaten to leak information and away from reporters who will listen closely only to ask questions. The military wanted to keep the murders under wrap, but with bodies turning up every couple days, public safety was more important than the rattling questions people were going to demand.

They walked over to a corner and the officer talked softly. Only a couple of words would be made out.

"Found ... daughter ... sorry ... lose ... ask ... questions."

Hughes didn't need to hear the rest to piece together they have identified the victim.

The women collapsed on the ground and looked blankly at the stone floor, which was being stained with tears. She slowly shook her head as grief took over like it was some sort of disease that traveled through veins, making its victims go cold and numb. Hughes looked away since starting his own family cases like these have grown incredibly harder.

Hughes walked away from the crime scene to his car. There was nothing left to do here and in a couple hours a report would be waiting on his desk. This is where the real work begins, his job was to find out everything about the victim and maybe a lead. Till then he had to be somewhere else.

Fifteen minutes later Hughes was in Edward's hospital room. Roy and Al each sat on one side of the bed and Hughes almost smiled at the sight because Roy cared about Edward like a son, but Roy didn't want anyone to find out. Sometimes Hughes didn't know if Roy even clued in about the feelings.

"What are you doing here?" Alphonse asked, taking his eyes away from Edward for a second before they went back.

"I'm here to talk to Roy, but also to see how Edward's doing?" Hughes said with a smile.

"The same as before, but I think he's getting better," Alphonse said, voice laced with hope.

Hughes nodded, then turned to Roy. "Can I talk to you out here?"

With that, both of them left the room and stood a couple feet from the door.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"We found another victim today, same MO, no gunshot wounds, nothing," Hughes said.

"I would say this makes no sense, but I think that's part of the killer's MO as well," Roy said, eyes glancing back and forth from the door to Hughes.

"How Edward, really."

"No changes. I don't know if that's good or bad. The doctors don't know when he will wake up." Roy said. "I feel like someone is hiding something."

"And who would be that?" Hughes asked.

"I don't know, but someone isn't telling the whole truth."

"Just don't go crazy on that hunch. How's Alphonse holding up?"

"Hopeful, but I think that hope will lessen when he realizes we have yet to find answers. Do you believe the murderer is going to strike?" Roy asked

"No, the murderer will most likely wait until Edward has a fighting chance. They like to play games and Edward is no exception. Once Edward wakes up, he needs to be watched. I think the best person for that job would be you."

With that Hughes briskly walked away, giving Roy no time to answer.

 **Day Three**

Roy Mustang sat at the desk in his private office. On the deck was an open folder and its contents, a number of complaint orders against a building and a picture of the subject was generously provided were slipping out.

Roy read the complaints again; same as the others. Strange noises like voices and footsteps, which was normal for any other building that housed a family, but this building only housed the wind. Some people said they saw lights in a building that had no power. The claims were identical to the complaints against other buildings in Central. The sea of complaints washed over people's desks a week ago, but just like the sea, all was calm now, the complaints stopped.

It seemed that strange was the killer's MO. Flipping through pages of complaints, Roy got to the report that was fielded after Hughes, Edward and Alphonse went to the abounded building. Both reports said the same thing, there was nothing, no evidence like food wrappers or blood. Just like all the other building they had taken the time to comb through. Roy closed the folder and moved it over. He picked another one up which housed the reports of the first building Edward investigated alone.

Roy remembered that day. Edward stormed into the officer slapping a report on the desk and Roy reading over it. The feeling of frustration lashed at his tongue and he had to fight back words that climbed his throat because it was just useless information. Then, Edward had requested to be reassigned from looking into possible alchemy that could be aiding the murderer to look into the buildings getting complaints.

Edward said Al was going to stay at the library and continued looking. Even if Roy wanted to say no, he couldn't. They needed help sifting through buildings. Edward got the files and started running around Central.

Roy opened the folder which brought back what Al told them. To Roy, Edward didn't seem sick when delivering the reports on buildings which consisted of empty words. Edward was a little tied here and there, but not sick. Maybe Roy failed to notice because his attention was on the slips of paper, hoping a lead tucked between words.

 **Day Four**

The sun was high within the non-clouded sky and clocks struck noon. Roy marched into the hospital because he needed answers. No one has yet to explain why Edward had gone into a coma. Roy slowed down once the waiting room was in sight. Not only that, but everyone was losing hope, Alphonse including.

Al decided to go to the library during the day and stay by Edward's side at night saying he was continuing to look into possible alchemy that could aid the murderer, but really Al was looking into a way to save his brother.

The waiting room was filled with life; ironic, isn't, this was the last place one would think that. The atmosphere in the small room was light but dreadful. Kids played with toys the hospital staff provided. Worry and sorrow were plastered on parents' faces.

Roy walked to the front desk and asked politely for Dr. Connor.

The front desk lady smiled and said. "We're just about to call you, the Doctor wanted to speak with you. He'll be here in a moment." Then she went back to work.

Roy stood to the side, tapping fingers on the desk in anticipation while questions circled around. Why were they about to call? Was everything alright?

"Roy Mustang, good to see you," Connor said walking closer. His voice brought Roy out of the sea of questions.

They shook hands, "We should continue this conversation in my office." Connor said.

He turned and led Roy through the never ending halls. After walking through what felt like fifteen different looking hallways, they stopped in front of a white door. Connor opened it to reveal an office with a desk placed in the middle of the room and on one side had a comfortable black leather chair while the other side had two simple wooden chairs.

A large window on the far wall was placed between two bookcases that held a couple books, photographs and little knick knacks. The doctor sat on the black leather chair and Roy sat on one of the wooden chairs.

"I'm pretty sure our receptionist told you we were about to call. Edward had come out of the coma and is doing fine." Connor said.

Silence engulfed the room for a couple minutes while Roy sorted out thoughts and feelings that sprung up. Then, Roy shattered it.

"Why did he go into a coma?" Roy asked.

The doctor sighed and shrugged, "Unfortunately, we still don't know. However, upon examination, we discovered Edward has a rare disease that will not let him walk in the sun. If he does, he will burn. In most cases, the disease goes away in time, but there are rare incidents where it stays forever."

"Is there any treatment?" Roy asked, slowly, trying to shift through thoughts and questions.

Connor shook his head and Roy was lost for words

"This is a lot to take in, but I still have to ask you this question. Edward is going to need a parent guardian and I was wondering if you're up to the task...

Roy drowned the rest of what the doctor was saying. Laughter threatened to spill out. Hughes said the same thing. Roy thought about the positive and negatives about getting himself into this. Within the military's eyes, Edward was going to have to have a bodyguard and Roy remembered the last time they did that. It didn't transpire was well as they hoped. Within the doctor's eyes, he thinks they care about each other. Roy wanted to laugh at that remark because it was the exact opposite. The more thought put into it the more it made sense. If the murderer was still after Edward, then they would have come knocking on Roy's door.

"Fine, I'll do it," Roy said, interrupting the doctor.

Connor smiled and nodded, then said, "You can go see Edward now."

Roy walked out of the room, not too eager about what the future will bring and it was going to start by talking to Edward about the new arrangements.

Connor relaxed once the door closed. It was going according to _her_ plan. Which brought a flood a relief to Connor, he got to live another day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unwelcome Chill

Roy walked through the hall of the hospital not paying attention to the outside havoc, but to his thoughts which seem to be more of a mess than the hospital.

This wasn't a good idea. The only reason why Roy accepted was because Edward was going to be used as bait. However, he didn't think that's how parenting worked. How much work was this job going to take? The last time Edward had bodyguards, Ed and Al pull some crazy stunt in order to lose them. The thoughts stopped there because room 308 come into view.

Roy was about to open the door when a thought popped. How was Edward going to react? Maybe with yelling and cursing, but maybe – the most dangerous reaction – he won't accept this as reality. Roy took a deep breath and opened the door. The room didn't look different, except for Edward sitting in bed, awake.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed asked.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked, closing the door and sitting down on the chair placed beside the bed.

"Why?" Ed said with an arched eyebrow.

"Just wondering," Roy said with a struggle. "You are aware someone decided to shoot you, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

Ed looked down. His hands were in fists clenching the bedspread. "I don't remember anything, nothing past when Al, Hughes and I exited the abandoned building," Edward said, hands clenching the fabric even tighter.

"That was eight days ago,"

Edward nodded again and Roy decided to go a different approach to the questions.

"Tell me about the building."

"The memories are hazy." Edward paused to think. "We split up. I was walking down a hall. Someone was talking, I think? They asked something." Edward shook his head. "It's too hazy."

"You said someone was talking, was it Al or Hughes or someone else?"

"I think, someone else? Maybe?"

"Man or women?" Roy asked.

Edward closed his eyes and thought. "A girl? I don't know?" His voice was laced with frustration.

"It's a start," Roy said.

The lead they thought they had, vanished. What was left, was scattered puzzle piece that belonged to different puzzles. With Edward's memory being as hazy as it was, they couldn't verify someone was in the building. Hughes said there was no one. He didn't believe his best friend had lied, especially after what happened to Edward. Maybe Hughes and Al didn't see anyone, but Edward did. Even with if that's true, it still doesn't explain what happened after.

Ed looked around the room and notice something was missing.

"Where's Al?"

"At the library, reaching."

"Is there any lead on the person who shot me?"

"So far, we draw up the conclusion you were attacked by the same murderer who has the whole military looking for them. For some reason, you are the first victim who survived. With that and now you can't walk in the sun, I-"

"It doesn't make sense, a disease like this doesn't show up one day," Ed said.

"Fullmetal, the doctor decided a parent guardian was in order and no matter what, you are going to need a bodyguard because you are the first victim to survive. I came to the conclusion that staying with me until we catch this murderer was the best option.

Shock flashed across Ed's face but was quickly replaced with anger.

"No way, in hell, is that happening! I don't need you or anyone to take care of me." Ed yelled.

"Do I look thrilled with these arrangements, no, but it was either me or having a bodyguard. No one knows who we are dealing with. You already almost died once, you will not die a second time."

Ed sighed and asked, "Does Al know?"

"No, I haven't had time to inform him. However, if you want I can do that now."

Ed nodded and without saying another thing Roy walked out of the room.

The door closed with a soft click leaving Edward alone. The thought of hearing short comments every time the two met made him shiver. That thought alone made Ed what to fight Roy on this decision, even if it meant getting bodyguards because Edward knew how to lose them. But what to do after, he couldn't travel, not with the risk he might burn.

Ed turned to stare at the only window in the room that was covered with a thick black curtain. The doctor said the curtain was there to keep sunlight from coming in. Was it true that the smallest ray of sun would hurt like hell and burn him?

Ed graded the crutches that leaned on the wall beside the bed and carefully got up. This was a very stupid decision, but that didn't stop him from slowly walking to the black curtains.

Edward doubted the doctor and Mustang because within Ed's mind it didn't add up. After this, the wondering questions would get the answers they were craving.

Ed stopped and pulled the soft fabric gently, just enough to let a small beam of light into the room. Butterflies flew around the bottom of his stomach when putting his flesh hand near the light.

 _How badly would this hurt?_

Ed didn't linger over the thought as his hand was put directly into the sunlight. The decision was instantly regretted as hot sizzling pain made itself known. It started at the tips of his fingers and traveled down his hand that turned an angry shade of bright pink.

Ed's hand was thrust back into the shadows of the room, the tingling pain followed, but it slowly subsided to a dull throb.

Ed stared down at his hand as realization hit full force. What to do next? He thought when dazedly closing the curtains and walked to the bed. He sat down, hoping it wasn't true, but deep down he knew even before doing that crazy stunt, they were right.

For the time being, he would stay with Roy only because he still wanted to be in the loop instead of being stuffed somewhere with eyes always watching and given that he couldn't go anywhere, he could focus on finding leads to get their bodies back to normal. This disease won't stop him. He just has to find ways around it. The door opened and Roy walked in.

"They are going to be here in fifteen minutes," Roy said, walking to the chair and sat down.

Ed nodded in response. They sat there, staring at anything other than each other, never saying a word. It stayed like that until Hawkeye and Al walked in.


	6. Chapter 6 - Never Giving In

The door slid open and a 7-foot tall suit of armor and Riza Hawkeye walked in. If Al's armor was allowed to smile he would be smiling right now.

"Hey," Ed said calmly, but every thought was woven together with worry and fear.

Ed hoped no one could see the mixed emotions hidden under his skin the moment the door opened. Al walked to the side of the bed, joy was laced with each step. Hawkeye walked to the chair with a half smile.

"Can we talk outside?" Roy whispered to Hawkeye.

Ed looked at the bed sheets. Everyone within the military was going to know that the great Fullmetal Alchemist was defeated by a mere disease. It was going to remind everyone he was still a child.

"How are you feeling?" Al said.

He looked at Al and saw he had sat on the chair. Roy and Hawkeye had left the room.

"Do you know?" Ed asked, trying to piece together words that could explain the situation all the while keeping the hope that everything was ok locked up tight.

How to explain the search to reclaim their bodies had to be put on hold, all because the world decided they haven't been put through enough setbacks?

"Know what, brother?"

Ed paused for a moment, thinking.

"I-I... can't walk in the sun," Ed said dry and pitiful, but the words still did damage.

The room was plunged back into silence as Al tried to process the news. Ed worked up the courage to explain and answer the questions hijacking Al's mind.

"I have a disease that prevents me from walking in the sun. If a ray of sun hits me, I will burn and because of that and the fact that I am the first person to survive an attack from the murderer the bastard of a Colonel decided he would be looking after me like a bodyguard or the terminology the doctor used, a parent guardian." Ed said.

The room went silent.

Al thought about how this could be true while trying to connect the memories of the last couple of days before Ed was shot to the information he just learned, but no matter how the pieces were arranged and rearranged, they didn't fit together.

Al thought he would be the only one to carry the burden of not being able to feel, but at least Al could still see the morning sun hit beads of dew on grass blades making hillsides shimmer or the evening sun setting the sky on fire, threatening to burn everything it touches, but Ed couldn't. Stars turned to metal chains imprisoning him to the hypnotic murky black sky.

Ed would be put in harm's way if they were to travel. What if the train was delayed or there was no town to stop before the sun rose. Central was the safest place even if it was crawling with a murderer. So what's the difference of staying with Roy? At least Al knew Ed was protected, trying to keep him safe from harm.

"Is there any treatment?"

"No, the doctor said it would go away in time, but no one knows when that would be."

"You know brother, it wouldn't hurt to stay with the Colonel until you get better. I was thinking of staying at the hotel, it's already paid for. I will continue to look into any leads, you focus on getting better." Al said.

"But-"

"But nothing, the Colonel will have his hands full with you, it would be unfair if I stay with him as well, but I will come visit," Al said.

Ed nodded, then realized what Al said, "hey!"

Al tried to muffle the laughter as Ed was going on about what was said.

Roy smiled while watching the two brothers bicker back and forth.

"Are you sure about this, sir," Hawkeye asked, watching the argument as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Roy said.

The bickering went on for a little longer until Roy decided to step in, but it only made things worse. Insults flew around and the yelling could be heard down most of the halls. One nurse politely asked them to be quiet, but it did not work until she was yelling about if the noise didn't subside, she had no choice, but to kick them out.

The argument died down after that. They talked for a little longer until Hawkeye suggested it was time to go. Roy informed that someone from the team would be here tomorrow morning to keep watch. Ed was about to argue, but the door was quickly slammed shut before any words came out.

Ed sighed and look at the curtains, they were a constant reminder life wasn't going back. A consent reminder Ed had to get used to sleeping during the day and getting up at night. Doctor's orders, Ed chuckled at the thought, when did he start listening to the doctor? The laughter died because this time there was no reason to go against the orders, there was no rush to get out of here, not like the other times when he was admitted.

Eyes flicked to the injured hand and they lingered, puzzled. The burn wasn't sore and the skin wasn't raging pink. It seemed like it wasn't there, but that was an impossible thought, burns don't heal that fast. Ed put away the thought because likely the pain would be there tomorrow. He decided to hobble on one leg to the curtains. The heavy fabric lay limp within his hands, but with one tug they flew open.

Moonlight painted the walls silver. Nothing moved like the city was a painting with the night dripping from the sky, it covered the city like fallen snow. Eyes darted over empty streets, then scan buildings. Someone was watching, their gaze followed his every move and the curtains were closed again.

Outside on a roof, sat a figure drenched in black. They smiled once the curtains were pulled. Edward sensed them. It was fascinating seeing the amount of damage they inflicted, but also how strong he was, instead of hearing it from a pet.

The figure stood up, it was time to go, they had games to play and Edward was just one of them. This was going to be fun. The figure thought while jumping from roof to roof.

For the last couple of days, someone from Roy's team sat outside the room during the day and Al was there at night, talking about the case and Edward would try to sneak in reasons why he shouldn't stay with Roy, but Al wouldn't listen. The murderer hadn't attacked the hospital, but that didn't stop them from killing anyone else.

A nurse, Sarah came by once a night with a plastic cup. At first, Ed stared a long time at the liquid, not trusting the nurse was telling the truth that it was powered medicine mixed with water. Ed drank it after Al wouldn't stop nagging about it. After that Ed continued to drink it because it worked. Two days after waking up from the coma, he could walk on the injured leg and the gunshot wounds had healed. Everyone was astonished when they found out Ed would be released within a couple days

The last bit of the sunlight disappeared, giving way to the night. Ed jumped out of bed and walked out of the room, relieved to get out of the place that made the idea of staying with Roy look like a blessing. Roy's car was parked outside the door and Ed rushed to it as the cold nipped at the skin, turning it pink. With each breath white misted came out.

Ed got in the car, shivering, but the shivers subsided as they drove through the streets. Every minute less and less cars were on the road. Neither Roy nor Ed discussed the fear within everyone's minds. When night fell everyone was inside. It didn't matter whether they were at home or on the streets. If the murderer picked them, they will die.

The car stopped in the driveway facing a small two-story house with an iron fence surrounding the property. The yard wasn't in the best shape, brown grass was mixed with green and some of the flowers in a garden were wilting. Trees covered the houses, but not enough to erase its existence.

Both of them got out of the car and Roy unlocked the front door. A long hallway presented itself, it seemed to go on forever. Roy walked in first and then Ed. A couple of doors lined each side, colorful art hanged on pale blue walls between each door.

"Are you coming?" Roy asked, standing at the end of the hallway.

Ed nodded, closed the door and started to walk. Curiosity was running out of control, fingers inched to open every door. It was going to be fun snooping. Ed's attention snapped from the doors to the end of the hall, he had to remain focused.

The hallway opened to a large room. A small outdated kitchen was to the left along with a round wooden table and two matching chairs. There was something warm and cozy about the large room, which was unlike Roy, a cold-hearted bastard.

Across the room was a brown couch that faced a brick fireplace. A black coffee table sat in between. Hidden close to the hallway were wooden stairs. Roy walked halfway not stopping when Ed was lagging behind.

At the top of the stairs, white doors lined light green walls, two on the left and three on the right. Roy waited by the middle door on the right, exhaustion tugged at his eyes, but he tried not to show it.

"This will be your room for the time being. Beside the stairs on the left is the bathroom. Feel free to make yourself at home, but try to be quiet." Roy walked to a door across the hall, but turned around and added: "It would be safer if you don't go outside by yourself, have Al or me with you." Then turned back around and opened the door, before going into the room he said, "I'm heading off to bed." And disappeared into the room.

Ed stood there, hands in a fist because everyone treated him like a child. He messed up, but if he ever saw the murderer again, he would win the fight. Ed walked into the room that felt like the warmth from downstairs been sucked out leaving it hollow and cold.

A bed with a simple beige cover was in the corner. Along with a nightstand that housed a clock and a light. A desk was beside the closest which was near the door.

Ed wondered what to do now but grinned, knowing the answer to the question. Ed walked down the stairs, every couple of steps a loud squeak would fill the dead air.

It was hard not to take one of the hollow metal pots from the kitchen and hit it. The flat tone would ring into the silent air waking everyone within a block radius. The perfect revenge. Ed could get back for all the times Roy called him short. The idea was tempting but decided to put it away till later, when Roy would least expect it.

Ed stopped at the first door on the right. All the previous thoughts were discarded, replaced with shiny new feelings of excitement. The door swung open, to reveal a boring standardized bathroom. Ed sighed and moved to the next one, hoping this one would make up for the disappointment. The door swung open and Ed's eyes lit up.

Four larger bookcases that reached to the ceiling were against the walls. Opposite to the door was a desk, theories and transmutation circles covered paper that was almost hidden out of sight from opened books with pages marked with sticky notes. Some unopened books were stacked in a pile against the legs of the desk. Ed walked in, eyes full of passion. Every thought about snooping was thrown out the door.

Ed walked to the first bookcase and ran fingers along the spines of books while smiling. Some were old, worn out while others looked brain new, the spins never been cracked open.

Are all these books about alchemy? Ed thought while picking a random book, the color of night with a title in gold and opened it. By the time Ed got halfway through the book the clocked chimed four o'clock. It was hard to pull eyes that stuck like glued to the book.

Ed put it away and walked out of the room, knowing tomorrow the book would be finished. The door was shut. Ed's mind wouldn't stop bringing up what was lost because of the disease.

Right now Ed and Al would be on a train heading to a town were rumors spread hoping this would lead them to what they needed. Or maybe they were at a library reading, looking for a clue. Ed stopped in front of the stairs, there had to be a cure. Something like this doesn't show up one day with no way to fix it.

With that thought, he went back to the study and grabbed a pen and one of the sticky notes. Then, went back to the kitchen and scribbled down a note. He left it on the kitchen table and walked up the stairs. Ed plopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep with a promise in mind, hands curled into a fist and a plan to fix this.


	7. Chapter 7- Visit to the Library

The early morning surprise followed as Roy walked into the office. Edward left a note on the kitchen table asking for books from the library about the disease. The office this morning was quiet, Hawkeye and Fury were the only ones in. The sound of pages flipping and ruffling took over the silence. Both of them stopped to saluted and Roy nodded. Roy reached the door to the private office and turned around.

"Lieutenant, call Hughes and tell him we need to talk."

Hawkeye nodded and sat down. She continued working through the pile of papers.

"Sir, how's Edward?" Fury asked quietly.

"Adjusting,"

Roy walked in and over to the desk. Fingers brushed papers and folders on oak wood. They were running out of ideas. Roy thought when flipping opened a folder that held information on the latest victim, a girl who didn't return home after going out drinking with friends. Roy sat down while reading the information.

 _Both of the victims' friends are alive. All we were able to get out of them was that the night was hazy as they've been drinking. The victim, Trisha was someone who likes to take risks, according to the friends. They vaguely remember trying to talk her out of walking home alone, but Trisha wouldn't listen. An officer is still with them until we feel it's safe to leave._

Roy closed the file and leaned back in the chair. No leads, no witness. Roy hoped Ed's memory would return soon because he was the closest thing to a lead they ever had, but it was just out of reach.

"Yo!" Hughes said while opening the door without knocking. "Why did you call me in, wait, let me guess, you wanted to see the adorable pictures of my darling Elicia." Hughes sounded like a teenage girl who was asked out on a first date.

"No," Roy said, annoyed and Hughes looked a little disappointed when sitting on the couch.

"I called because I haven't told you something, Fullmetal lost all memories after entering that building."

Both of them sat in silence until Hughes jumped off the couch. "Roy that's huge, you can't just keep that from everyone. I was starting to wonder why you haven't told me or anyone what Edward said, now I know why."

Roy motioned for Hughes to sit down, which he did. "I know, but this wasn't a normal amnesia case. As I said before Fullmetal doesn't remember anything after entering that building.

It's strange only those memories have been affected not others."

"I see your point, but all it could be is a symptom of shock from being shot and losing a lot of blood. It is strange though only those memories were the ones affected and not others."

"Do you think, Fullmetal's lost memories and the murderer are connected?"Roy asked throwing ideas into the air.

"You mean the Grim Reaper according to the public," Hughes said.

"I don't like addressing the murderer with such name because it's like we're encouraging them."

"I know, but it gives the public a false sense of security and right now that's a step in the right direction. If there were fear and panic on the streets it gives the murderer an edge. Right now the public gave a name to the shadows, a face, someone they can hate. I don't know if this was the murderer's doing or they just got lucky." Hughes said trying to answer Roy's question. "Is that all?"

Roy nodded. Hughes got off the couch and walked over to the door, but stopped and turned around.

"I know you want answers everyone here does, but you can't go around trying to get answers from the air. This murderer is smart, remember that." Hughes said and then left.

Roy stared at the closed door, thinking. Hughes was right, answers couldn't be pulled out of thin air. Roy's eyes moved from the door to the folders on the desk. He opened them one by one, reading and filling out sections. Hawkeye would come in now and then to clear off the desk of finished work and replace the newly cleared space with more papers. It was a never ending cycle.

The sun casts long tired shadows across the room that melt into the walls and furniture. Roy looked out the window. Everyone outside was packing up trying to beat the night as if it was an oncoming storm. His team would either be doing the same thing or home by now. Roy turned around and started clearing the desk of scattered half-empty pens and unused paper, but stopped when the note Ed left come to mind.

Did he have time? Roy thought while looking out the window that showcased the sky was the color of mixed wine. Then, shook his head at the thought. The night wasn't an oncoming storm, it was the same night Roy walked under all the time.

Roy walked to the door and knew if he didn't go to the library Edward would likely come up with a plan to sneak in, maybe even dragging Al along or contacting Al asking him to get the books. Roy sighed while opening the door. Next stop: the library.

The office was empty which was strange for the time of day where the team would rush through documents because they wanted to go home, now it was silent. A type quiet that was experienced at midnight, not now.

Roy walked into the library. No one was here from what Roy could see except the librarian, who like most of Central wanted to be home by now. A silent hush came over the building and each step bounced through the empty building.

Roy wondered over to the medical section and walked down the lanes of shelves. Eyes scanned the spines, reading the titles looking for any book title that sounds like it would hold information. After sorting through many shelves, Roy accumulated a pile and was about to check them out when Alphonse's shiny armor peeked out from the fortress of books placed around him.

"Found anything?"

Al jumped and looked up from a book to see Roy standing a couple feet away. Al closed the book and placed it on the floor.

"Nothing much. What are you doing here? Is brother ok?"

"He's fine," Roy said, putting the books on the ground. "He asked me to get some books from the library."

"That's brother for you."

"Has Fullmetal told you he couldn't remember anything after entering that building."

"He told me while in the hospital. It's a bit strange and scary –"

"Fifteen minutes until closing time." A lady said over the PA, cutting off the conversation.

Al got up and started to pick up the books. "I have to put these back. The librarians hate it when I leave a mess."

"And I have to check out these books," Roy said while picking up the books and turned around.

Roy parked the car in the driveway. The night already surrounded the neighborhood like a blanket. The street lamps did little to provide light, but with some effort, Roy made it to the front door without tripping or stepping on anything.

The door opened and illuminated a small portion of the hallway, but the rest was cast in shadows except for a thin strip of light from the middle door on the right: Roy's study.

He turned on a light and walked to the study. The books were set beside the door. Roy knocked once before opening it. Edward was sitting against a bookcase, head between pages of a book.

"You do know it's considered rude going through other people's stuff."

"These books were collecting dust. Someone had to read them from time to time." Ed said, flipping to the next page.

"I saw the note and decided to be nice. The books you asked for are sitting outside this door." Roy said.

Ed nodded and flipped another page. A silence spread through the room and Roy had the urge to say something else, to fill the silence that felt like a thick mist crawling in from a window, filling the room.

"Is there anything else?" Roy asked.

"No,"

"I'm off to bed," Roy said and was about to close the door when a hush thanks were uttered, then the door was closed.

Ed sighed and closed the book, letting it drop to the floor. Thankful Roy didn't suspect anything was wrong. Just how Ed wanted it. He got up to grab the books waiting outside the door, hoping one of them would hold the answers he was seeking.


	8. Chapter 8- Concealing Truth

**A/N – Surprise, I'm back. As I mentioned within my other A/N I was going to be away in the middle of July, which as you can see did not happen. Do to wild fires where I was going camping, I decided to change everything. I went camping last week and don't worry I camped where there were no wild fires. So the plan will remain the same, just less rushed. I hope you enjoy this chapters.**

 **Last Night**

A strip of golden light lined the middle of the floor fluttered from the edges of the curtains. Though no matter the time of day the strip of light could not do damage.

Dreams still clouded Ed's mind when opening a sleepy eye and then the other. Eyes caught the golden line. Ed had to resist opening the curtains to watch the sky merged with pinks, oranges, and purple to a dark blue. To watch the last bit of people wondering the streets before the homes swallowed life up.

The thin strip of light slowly despaired that was as close to a real sunset as Ed could get. The thought didn't linger for long before Ed got up. The house was silent and growing darker with every minute.

 _Mustang was still working._ Ed thought while walking down stairs and was about to walk to the study, but stopped.

He found it strange that his stomach wasn't pleading for food, considering that yesterday he didn't eat. Ed struggled and walked to the kitchen, it wouldn't take long to make something, then it was off to finish that book. Ed opened the fringe to discover that dried cheese made a home on the bottom shelf with lucid turning brown. On the top shelve was a half empty wine bottle.

 _Would it kill the Colonel to once in a while go shopping?_

Ed closed the fringe and opened the cupboards one by one to see nothing edible expect a loaf of bread that still looked good and a box of cereal. Ed was unhappy dragging a chair across the floor, making a loud screeching noise as wood met stone and climb on the chair in order to reach the half empty cereal box.

Ed hopped down, poured the cereal into a bowl and sat at the table. Before taking a spoon full, eyes drifted over to the note that asked for books. Ed hoped that Roy wasn't going to be a bastard and follow through with the request.

Ed took a spoon full of cereal but spat it out as it tasted stale and was rock hard. Then, decided that eating was out of the question. He wasn't ever going to see if the bread was still good or not. The bowl was put into the sink and Ed walked into the study.

The thought of not being able to eat for another day didn't bring dread as it should, which planted a seed of worry in the back of his mind, but there was no use fretting about it, getting lost in a book would take his mind off of the worry. Ed opened the door and found the book. He was about to sit down when Roy's car pull into the driveway. The front door opened and closed, then there was a knock on the study door and it swung open.

"You do know it's considered rude going through other people's stuff."

"These books were collecting dust. Someone had to read them from time to time." Ed said, flipping to the next page.

"I saw the note and decided to be nice. The books you asked for are sitting outside this door." Roy said.

Ed nodded and flipped another page.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, you need to go buy food."

Roy sighed," I'll have to do that tomorrow when the stores are open. Anyway, I'm off to bed."

Before the door closed Ed uttered a little thank you. Ed sighed and closed the book, letting it drop to the floor. Hoping the books waiting outside would hold the answers.

 **Present-day**

Late afternoon sun fluttered through the windows as Roy signed another document. A loud, shrill filled the room and eyes bounced from the document to the phone wondering who was calling? He picked up the phone.

"Colonel Roy Mustang."

"It's Sarah from the hospital. I have information about the murderer who's after Edward. If you want to know more, please meet me at Angle's cafe beside the hospital, no later than six." Then the phone went dead.

Roy listened to the dial tone unable to put the phone down as the words swirled around and around. Why six. Roy thought while glancing outside at the sun kissed city, but shadows crawled from under cars and homes, nicking street corners as they stalked everyone in town. Then, the phone was put back on the hooks at the thought that Sarah could be working with the murderer and this meeting could be a trap.

That was one possible way she learned the information, but there might be another way, maybe she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. However, if that was true, then Sarah could be in danger and she wasn't the type of person to think anything differently, but then why at six and not now.

Even with the possibility of this being a trap Roy still decided to go because something would come out of this no matter what.

5:45 PM

Roy sat at a table out in front of Angel's Cafe. The sun was setting and it cast an eerie orange glow on the polished white tables. A half empty coffee cup was nestled within Roy's hands. Questions kept his mind preoccupied when waiting. Every couple of minutes eyes would glance down at his watch, checking the time.

6:05 PM

There was still no sign of Sarah and an anxious feeling was silently tugging at Roy's mind. Where was she? The thought played on repeat which made dread sink to the bottom of Roy's stomach, but a couple deep breaths calmed those nerves. Sarah was running a bit late that was all.

7:00 PM

The eerie orange glow was dead, it was replaced with shining silver and the low warm glow from the street lamps. The questions that were preoccupying Roy's mind was replaced by anxious foot tapping while toying with the thought of going to look for Sarah just in case she really was in danger.

"Excuse me, sir, but our shop is closing for the night." A waiter said.

Roy nodded and placed the money on the table, then got up. The decision was made. Roy walked in the direction of the hospital hoping Sarah simply got caught up with work. A scream tore through the night, stopping Roy then he turned to the right to see a crowd forming. All thoughts disappeared, leaving only a cold chill while walking over to the crowd and little by little conversations started to form.

"She's the second one today."

"When will this stop?"

"Who do you think did this?"

"I heard that the military doesn't have any leads or suspects."

Roy waved through the crowd, hoping his thoughts made by suspicion weren't true, but once in front of the crowd the thoughts were confirmed. Sarah was lying on the ground. Blood dripped from two puncture wounds on the neck. The blood had pooled on the floor, but what sent Roy running home was the message written in blood on the brick wall.

 _My spy was going to tell_ , it read.

Once home the key was put in the lock and the door burst open.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

Roy walked over to the study door and opened it to find it empty. Then, it was off to the kitchen, but the lights were off and it was empty as well. Roy hustled up the stairs and over to Ed's room. Roy knocked once, no answer, knocked again, still no answer. The door burst open, but the room was empty. Edward wasn't here.

 _Damn it._ Roy thought while rushing down the stairs and over to the kitchen phone and dialed the hotel Al was staying in, hoping Edward was there.

"Hello," Al said.

"Alphonse, is Edward with you?"

"No. Isn't he with you?"

"No, I don't know where he is. Sarah, the nurse was just killed and it looks like it was the murderer."

There was a little bit of silence, then Al said. "Do you think the murderer has him?"

"I don't know."

 **A/N – Ok, so before you go I have a question. I am writing this book chapter by chapter meaning I haven't planned what will happen five chapters from here because of this sometimes I get ideas for this book that I haven't thought of, but in order for the idea to make sense I have to go back and change things within chapters. Now the question is, would you guys like me to go back and edit the chapters strictly to fix plot holes or plot bunnies as I am writing this book or do it all after I finish writing this book. Please let me know what you guys would like.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Murder on Memory Lane

The floor squeak as Ed tried to stretch without losing the page. Some books from the pile had been read, but with only half of last night and a bit of tonight, Ed hadn't found a way to walk in the sun. So, he decided to switch to looking into ways to remember.

Everyone wanted to know what was buried within those memories, what answers laid out of reach hoping it would lead to the murderer. It wasn't just them that had questions, Ed wanted to know if he beat the murderer or did they let him go, if so why?

Ed flipped through the pages looking for a chapter on how to get memories back, but so far all the chapter titles revealed was technical stuff on amnesia, like how does one get it, what area of the brain it affects. Ed wasn't interested in learning about the technical aspects because getting the memories back was more important.

A chapter title jumped out, "Best ways to get memories back." And it looked promising. The chapter started with warnings. "Sometimes a person's brain isn't ready for the memories." "No matter what, the best way and safest was to wait. The memories would most likely come back on their own."

After the warnings, the first suggestion was to retrace the person's steps. What was the last thing they remember and go from there? Ed glanced at the curtains. Night had already taken hold of the sky, like a prisoner with no chance of escaping, then eyes drifted to the phone. It was already decided to revisit the abandoned building, but should Al come was the thought that was waging war on Ed's mind.

What if it doesn't work and the memories were still locked away somewhere. He would be getting Al and everyone's hopes up only to be squashed again. Or maybe there was a reason the memories were buried in the first place. Ed got up and walked to the door to find a flashlight before Roy came home and stopped him. Ed wasn't going to call Al or anyone because there was no point in dragging anyone else into this maze of lost memories.

Ed walked out of the study and to the kitchen trying to find a flashlight. Twenty minutes later, Ed ran around the house; one was found in the coat closet of all places. Ed was about to walk out the front door when his mind drifted back to the idea of phoning Al, but the thought was quickly pushed away when remembering there was no point in dragging anyone else into this.

Ed opened the front door. The cold night air wrapped around Edward when taking a step outside. It felt nice to no longer be trapped in a room, even though it was filled with books. Ed took off running and the wind brushed against Ed's hair, making it whirl around him. Ed looked back, darkness had swallowed Roy's home. Ed picked up the paced because there was no telling when Roy was going to be home.

Twenty minutes later, Ed stopped in front of a home. Light leaked over the fence from the neighbors bathing the sides of the house in light, but leaving the front dark. In the daytime light, it was a house, one that wasn't taken care of, but a normal house like all the others. But to Ed and Hughes and Al, they knew why it was left abandoned.

Ed opened the rotting wooden gate and walked into the weed infested yard. Hughes dug up information about the house. There was a murder five years ago and it left a family dead. A cheating wife, soul crushed husband, and a loaded gun was the cause of the tragedy.

The house was three stories and Hughes decided they would split up, one person one level. The porch steps creaked with each step sending a sickening sound down the street.

Opening the door Ed turned on the flashlight before taking a step in the house. This was where his memories end and darkness took hold. The light swept the walls before landing on an archway. Ed walked to the room where a couch filled with dust was in the corner and a chair was in the middle of the room.

Ed walked to the chair and stood there while the light was fixated on a door in the corner. Something pulled at Ed's feet and over to the door that was slightly open. It revealed a hallway soaked in shadows before light fluttered in. Something tugged at his mind while walking.

Hidden in the shadows was the sound of a child's cry. Ed stopped and pointed the light down the hall, but the crying stopped. Ed continued down the hall puzzled hoping it was wind or animals making their homes in walls before a door came in to view.

Ed opened the door and the flashlight was dropped, making a clinking noise that sounded like a gunshot. A child sat in the corner sniffling. Long black hair hugged the girl's shoulder intertwining itself in her white dress.

She looked up, blue eyes filled with tears. Ed was stunned no one should be in the house. Ed bent over to retrieve the flashlight to get a better look, but when looking up the corner was empty. Moonlight entered from a broken window. Someone was watching from the neighbor's home and Ed was unaware.

A girl snickered when watching Edward met the past. She took a break from the little show and turned to see the leftover of a show herself directed. The living room was painted red. Chuckling at the thought the room should be renamed because nothing was living in the room. She stared down at her hands coated in blood. It didn't matter because she had to get front row seats no matter the cost.

Ed walked to the corner, unable to process what happened. Laughter came from behind and Ed spun around. The girl stood there with an innocent smile.

"wh... who are you?" Ed stuttered, the words came out forced like they were never meant to be said.

"My name isn't important. Now, I suggest you talk softly, I don't want your friends to over hear us."

Ed was puzzled, friends? No one was here. Unless this was a memory. In a blink, the room was empty again.

The girl watched from the window while licking blood from her hands before getting up from the chair. The show was over. She remembered what an old friend used to say, "Memories only come when people's guard is lowered because they see what's truly there, not what they want to see." The girl walked over to the phone and dialed the police. After some convincing acting, she slipped out the back door and into the night.

Ed stood there unable and unwilling to move. Was that what happened? At least part of it or was it just his imagination playing tricks. Ed didn't know, so he closed his eyes and tried to conjure up the lost memories, hoping to find out how all of this ended, but the concentration was broken by tires screeching, doors slamming and human yelling invading the house. Panic hanged in the air, it prickled like thorns. Something was wrong.

Ed walked out of the room but turned back hoping the girl was waiting in the corner, but there was nothing except dust lit by moonlight. Ed ran down the hall, flashlight swinging back and forth. Once in the living room, he made a mad dash to the front door, but the scene waiting outside wasn't what was expected.

Noise and lights burned against the night sky. A crowd had formed, neighbors, who were awakened by the noise and hurried outside, still wearing pajamas. Cars blocked most of the house and the crowd's view of the scene. People wearing uniformed walked in and around looking for something then they brought out the first body bag.

Ed walked down the stairs and over to the gate, but before he could slip into the crowd unnoticed Hughes came rushing over.

"What are you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you." Hughes said, voice a little raised.

"What's going on?" Ed said, trying to dodge the question.

"We got a phone call. The murderer struck again, killed a family. Now, tell me what are you doing here?"

Ed opened the gate while saying. "I was trying to remember."

"Why didn't you tell anyone," Hughes said and Edward shrugged. "Did you see anyone or anything that could help us find who did this?"

"No."

Hughes sighed, "Come on, let's get you back to Roy's house."

They walked away from the abandoned building, away from the crowd of people and away from the stench of blood.

Al was sitting at the kitchen table when Ed and Hughes walked in. Al jumped up off the chair and ran over to them.

"What happened? Where were you? Did you see the murderer? –"

"Al, one question at a time. Honestly, why is everyone so worked up? I wasn't gone long." Ed said.

"You don't know, you haven't told him?" Al asked, eyes shifting back and forth from Edward to Hughes.

"Sarah, the nurse who was in charge when you were in the hospital. She was found dead earlier this evening. We thought maybe the murderer kidnapped you. That's why everyone was worried." Hughes said.

The front door slammed shut, making everyone jump.

"What the hell, do you ever listen?" Roy said, walking into the kitchen. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"I know that," Ed yelled.

"Well, where the hell were you!"

"The abandoned building trying to remember what the hell I did to start this mess. Not only that, but everyone's counting on me to find the answers and I can't do that being locked in this house." Ed said, then stomped towards the stairs.

"Where are you going!" Roy yelled

"To my bedroom!" Ed yelled before disappearing upstairs.

"Um ... I'm going to check on brother." Al said, then left.

Roy was going to stop him when Hughes put a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be mad. Edward meant no harm." Hughes said. "If anything he helped us get to the crime scene a lot faster than it would've if everyone was at home asleep."

Hughes let his hand slide off Roy's shoulder, then turned and started walking to the front door.

"Don't be too hard on the kid," Hughes said before walking out of the house.

Roy sighed and walked over to the study and opened the door. Lying on the wooden floor was a book, it led open on a chapter. Walking closer the chapter title popped out. One look at the book and they would have known where Ed ran off to.

He should have looked harder than jumping to the worst conclusions. It would have saved time and worry. Picking up the book Roy closed it and put it on the stack of books. Hughes was right, Edward just wanted to help.

 **A/N - Thank you, Sachikoda for the suggestion. They suggested that I go back and edit the chapters that I need to edit and then tell you guy when I made the changes and what chapters I made the changes too. I am going to do that for** **the bigger changes like plot or new scenes, but for smaller changes like dialogue or changing how a sentence is structured I'm not going to state where the changes were made because then it will get a bit crazy.**

 **I also decided that every month I will tell you guys how many chapters I am thinking about posting. That way it will keep me in line with updating and also keep you guys in the loop. For the month of August I am hoping to post two chapters, maybe three if I have time as I want to spend more time on the other writing projects I am working on and also reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Questions

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked, walking into the room and closing the door.

Ed stood by the widow, staring out into the night. The curtains were off to the side swaying in the breeze from the half opened window. Ed moved to sit on the bed, but moonlight hit his face turning skin pale.

"Nothing." Ed said. Though it was an utter lie because there were no words to explain what happened.

"Nothing? Even after the murderer was spotted next door?" Al said in disbelief

Ed nodded and added in a quiet voice, "I would like to be left alone."

"But-"

"Please." Ed said, eyes never left the star dusted sky.

Al left the room while thoughts ran free. Ed was keeping secrets, but why was more important than what at the moment. Al walked down the stairs. Maybe something happened in the abandoned building. Was that what Ed was trying to hide? Or maybe it was nothing and Al was reaching for answers. Though this wasn't the first time in the last couple of weeks Al had the feeling Ed was hiding something. Roy rounded the corner when Al was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did Edward mention anything we should know about?" Roy asked.

"No, brother said nothing happened." Al said, walking to the front door.

"And you believe him?" Roy asked while walking with him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The murderer was next door. Not to mention Edward went to the abandoned building, the last place he remembers trying to seek out those memories. It's strange nothing happened with the murderer or with memories resurfacing." Roy said, opening the door and Al walked out.

"I understand, but we have to believe brother is telling the truth and if not we have to believe there is a reason why."

Roy nodded, "Well, have a good night." And was about to close the door when –

"Mustang, brother doesn't like troubling people, especially when he feels responsible. Please, keep an eye on him for the next little while." Al said then walked away.

Roy closed the door not wanting to let the autumn cold in any further, but stood in the hall thinking. It was the truth. His pride got in the way of asking for help. Roy walked to his bedroom, turning off the lights along the way, but stopped in front of Ed's door and knocked once.

"Edward, can I come in?"

There was no response.

Roy knocked once more and said, "Edward, I'm coming in"

The room had an autumn chill from the half opened window. Ed was asleep, exhausted from tonight's events. Roy walked to the window cool glass chilled his fingers. Winter was around the corner which came with longer nights. Gripping the curtains, he glanced over at Ed. How was all of this really affecting him?

At the beginning there was a riot, but as Al said Edward didn't like asking for help, didn't like to trouble people with his thoughts. While closing the curtains another thought wormed its way in. Roy forgot to go food shopping. Though that realization didn't mean a lot, it was the conclusion that was worrying. Was Edward not eating?

Roy walked over to the bed. Ed most likely had sneaked out and got food. Roy pulled the covers up. It was a small gesture, but it felt nice, especially after what happened tonight. It was like apologizing without saying the word.

Tired legs carried Roy out of the room. Tonight was draining and the thought about tomorrow wasn't inviting. More people would be questioned and the case file, which Roy couldn't wait to read, would be getting larger as the day went on. He still couldn't believe the murderer didn't make a move. However, maybe that was their planned and this was a game. Roy headed to bed. Tomorrow, hopefully something could come out of these people's deaths. That's what everyone hoped for after every new victim.

The beating of rain made music on the pavement, but it sounded far away, muffled even. There was a small click, metal pressed against flesh. Thoughts about running, fighting entered Ed's tired mind, but his limbs wouldn't move. Hands were shaking, knees were weak, heart was beating, until thunder crackled overhead and a shot rang out. The world went black.

Ed's eyes bolted open, sweat cling to the back of his neck. It was a nightmare. Skin prickled with fear. It felt real, but as Ed's tired mind tried to figure it out. Details slipped out of reach until the dream was nothing, but an empty memory. Exhaustion slowly crept in and Ed was asleep.

Roy sat at the oak desk, papers littered the surface. Eyes scanned over the folder. There were pictures that matched up with the report giving life to the scenes. It was hideous blood was pooling on the floor, spattered on the wall, but there was one place where the blood looked like it was placed there on purpose or the murderer was getting lazy.

Bloody hand prints covered a window, but that clue didn't tell them anything. It was what laid beyond it that made the murderer look lazy. Across the window was the adorned building. If anyone was sitting there they would have a perfect view into the building.

The murderer watched Edward. The folder was tossed onto the desk where it laid open. The only reason the murderer killed that family was to watch Edward? Roy flipped the page. There were many close up photos of the wounds inflicted. Every family member was killed in the same way their throats were cut. There was a changed in their MO again, but why? Not only that, but the murderer wanted to make sure anyone who stumbled upon the body knew it was them. There were two puncture marks on the wrist.

Flipping the page, this one was the full report. Roy only skimmed it, but stopped and read a bit slowly. After arriving at the crime scene and established that there were no survivors, a team of officers went around the neighbourhood making sure other families were ok and to track the murderer or at least have a sense on which direction they had gone, but there was nothing. Not even the dogs could pick up a trail.

There was another group who went to check out the building next to the crime scene, the one where The Fullmetal Alchemist was spotted coming out of, but the building looked the same as Maes Hughes has described it as in the original report.

Roy closed the folder that was filled with nothing useful and turned to another folder on the desk, which held the case file for Sarah and another victim who were killed last night. Five people had died last night and it hasn't yielded any answers and it didn't look like it will. It was their fault, there was something missing; something that was right here in all the deaths.

Roy stopped that line of thinking because it was easy to big a hole of guilt, but it wasn't easy to get out. The lost of these people were not his or Edward's or the military's fault nor was it the victims. The only person to blame was the murderer.

But even with five people dead, Edward had not been a target. What was the murderer waiting for?


	11. chapter 11 - Crimson Slaughter

**A/N - Sorry for the delay this chapter was suppose to go up yesterday (Oct 3) but there were some complication (where it's not showing that this book has been updated when I post a new chapter, but for some odd reason it's showing that it's been updated when I remove a chapter, I think this is a glitch, but I've haven't posted in a while so I have no idea what's happening.) However, without a further a do here's chapter 11.**

 _A metallic smell hung limp in the air and then the colour red filled every crack on the road._

 _"My name is Lilith."_

Edward bolted from bed, hands gripped sheets tightly and sweat clung to skin. A nightmare? Maybe, but as Edward tried to remember, the contents of the dream slowly dripped away and it left only dread.

 _Something wasn't right._

The thought lingered while Ed slowly untangled from the sheets. Eyes drifted to his hand and the dread like an anchor drifted to the bottom of his stomach. A thin layer of dried blood was caked under his nails.

Ed got up, but through the haze of confusion he'd failed to noticed how morning creped in and sufficed the shadows. Ed walked to the bathroom and eyes never left the dried blood.

Why was there blood? Who's was it? Those thoughts circled around as he tried to scrub it away. Was it his and if it wasn't, then what the hell happened? Once more Ed tried to pull at the contents of the nightmare or was it a memory? But there was only a hole that housed the shadows.

He looked up from the sink and into the mirror. Then realized he wasn't wearing the same clothes he fell asleep in. What the hell? Ed thought and turned off the faucet. Hands curled around the edge of the sink, but that's when a burning pain spread from fingertips to the base of his hand. Teeth clenched from the pain as he pulled away and that's when he saw it, a thin strip of morning light that laid innocently on the edge of the sink.

Morning? That can't be possible because Ed couldn't remember waking up last night.

Eye's traveled back to his hand saw how pink burnt flesh slowly turned back to normal and there was no longer the lingering pain. That's when the morning light caught his attention once more as the strip of light had gotten stronger and longer by the minute. He needed to get out of the room.

As he walked back to the room it felt like exhaustion tugged on his body, eyelids became heavier and every step became more sluggish. As soon as the door opened the sight of the bed pulled and his body begged for rest. Before Ed got too far the sight of a pile of clothes curled up on the floor stopped him.

Once Ed held the fabric and upon exemption found that there was no blood anywhere on the clothes. Through sluggish thoughts, he didn't know where to start to find out what happened. However before that line of thought went any further he'd flopped onto the bed and before he could curl up within the blankets he was asleep.

 _Blood filled every crack on the road, a body lay cast in shadows and the sweet metallic taste filled his mouth._

Ed's eye's slipped opened and saw that the room was cast in darkness as night had overtaken the sky once more. Thoughts about what happened earlier still swirled around as he got up and wondered if it really was a nightmare or was it a memory that escaped when he woke up. It made some sense if it was a memory as it would explain why he couldn't remember waking up last night. He thought more about it as he walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

There on the kitchen table was today's newspaper. Ed got closer and was able to make out the front page which retold the story of the murderer's latest victim. Ed picked up the paper.

Five people were killed the other night and then there was another victim. When would the murderer stop? Ed thought and started to read the first page, but couldn't concentrate on the text as images slid in and out of his mind, but one image stuck and it was a body of a man, no older than twenty and blood clung to his body like a second skin.

Ed flipped to the next page to try to rid the image, but it did little to help. Eyes traveled to the bottom left where there was a picture of the victim. The newspaper was dropped and landed on the table with a dull thud. Ed stood still, hands shook and eyes went wide.

It was the same man.

There had to be another reason, he couldn't have been there, but no matter what spin was put on the thought, the conclusion was always the same: he was there on the night of the murder. Ed skimmed the article until the address of where the murder took place was found then he hurried upstairs and changed.

He walked out, the autumn air chilled skin and once the door clicked shut he took off. Thoughts and possibilities on what happened circled around. Maybe it was, wrong place, wrong time, but there was something that burrowed within his stomach. A thought warmed it's way in, maybe the murderer didn't kill that man, maybe Ed did and that thought made him queasy.

The entrance of the alleyway came into view. The Crime scene tape was broken, a long strand hung off the side of a building and fluttered in the slight breeze. It made a crinkling noise that filled the empty streets and made them eerier then before. Retracing steps helped once with lost memories and Ed hoped that it would work this time as well.

"I wondered when you were going to show up."

The voice made his skin crawl as his head whipped to the right where a girl, no older than fifteen had leaned agented the brick wall of a restaurant. Her plain black dress fluttered from the slight breeze.

"Who are you?" Ed asked as the girl twirled a stranded of long black hair and she had a bored expression.

"Doesn't matter, you'll remember soon, just like how you'll remember killing that man and being soaked in _his_ blood. It was quite a show if I do say so myself." The girl said and tucked the strain of hair behind her ear.

Ed stood there stunted. Who was this girl and how did she know the fears that ran with thoughts through his head? Had they met before and the memory was buried with all the other forgotten ones. Was there also a memory of what transpired within the alleyway? Would it confirm what had been said, that somehow he'd killed someone? Ed didn't want to believe, but with missing memories, he had to be prepared for the worst.

The girl yawned and stretched, "I thought this would be more interesting, but I guess I was wrong." And then began to walk away, but said. "Do what you will with it, but here's a suggestion, don't force the memories to came." And before Ed could have gotten a word out the girl despaired within the moonlight soaked streets.

What a strange girl? Ed looked back at the alleyway. There was something about her that unnerved him. Maybe it was the fact that she'd voiced the thoughts that ran ramped, but what also sent chills was, how did she know? The thought about how they could have met before popped back up and the urge to go after her pulled at his feet.

Maybe she knew something, but she would be long gone by now and without a name, there wasn't much Ed could do. After a deep breath, Ed began to walk and let the memories wash over the alleyway.

Cold brick pressed agents his back and he took a shaky gulp of air, but when the air landed on his tongue it tasted sweet. Where was he? Ed thought and glanced around, but the shadow dripped alleyway was just like all the others during this time of night, but as eyes swept the ground that's when he saw it.

A trail of blood leaked into every crack within the stone path. Eyes followed the trail until a body came into view and that's when panic slowly climb his stomach until it tangled with a scream that wouldn't enter the autumn air.

Mind worked in overdrive. What happened? How did he get here? Who was the man? Who killed him?

He lingered on the last thought. That's when he became aware of how his clothes clung to skin. A quick glance at his hands showed how they were marked with dried blood that started to flack. That's when a sick thought entered his mind.

Did he do this?

No, there was no way, but as that thought dissipated the awareness of how warm and sticky his face slowly crept in and that's when a hand was brought to his face and as fingers pulled back fresh blood dripped down his hand. There was no way all of this was his blood, but that would have meant -

That's when there was movement at the end of the alleyway. Ed turned to look in the direction and tried to sit as still as possible and hope that whoever it was wouldn't notice, hoped that the shadows covered him as well as the figure, but it didn't seem like it worked. As each seconded that passed the figure got closer until they stood by the body.

 _Something wasn't right._

The figure was a girl, no older than fifteen and wore a black cloak. The girl set him on edge; she didn't seem frightened even though there was a body on the ground and she could have been, and Ed hated the thought, with the person that killed the man. She looked from the body to him and then back at the body and that's when it clicked within Ed's mind, but before he could do anything she spoke.

"You sure made a mess, but it's not like it matters. Control comes with time and practice." Then knelt beside the body and put a finger in the pool of blood.

What the hell? Ed thought and sat there in shock watching as she brought the finger coated in blood to her mouth and started to lick it.

"A bit cold, but tasty." She said and got up

"What are you?" Ed asked.

"Us, you mean and you'll find out soon enough." She said and was about to turn around when Ed asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lilith."

The named spark something within the fragmented memories and the memory of the abandoned building resurfaced and that's when his suspicion was confirmed. She was the murderer.

"The sun will be up soon. You should get going, I don't think you want anyone to see you with blood all over yourself and to start asking questions." Lilith said and then pulled up the hood on the cloak, but before she could walk away Ed spoke.

"Did I really kill this man."

He didn't know what to expect the answer to be, maybe that this was a setup and Lilith was the one who killed him, but no matter what the answer was, the man was still dead

"You lost control, you killed and you ravished in the feeling. It was quite a show if I do say so myself. But, I do suggest you get everything under control before you invite the wrong people with the wrong questions to your doorstep."

Then she walked back into the shadows.

 **Happy Fullmetal Alchemist day. I decided to post a new chapter in order to celebrate and I hoped you liked it. I want to apologise on not updating this story originally I wanted to have this whole story written and edited so that I could start posting by now, but obviously that hasn't happened. Here's a quick break down on what has been going on since Nov 2017. Nov, Dec, Jan - I had burned out with this story and I was also working on my original fantasy story for a writing course that I was taking. Feb, Mar, April - was dealing with news of the death of someone close. May and June - sorting out everything with graduation and my sexuality. July and half of Aug - taking a break from everything and having fun.**

 **It's been crazy to say the least. So, now game plan. I've been working on this story from the rest of Aug, sept and now Oct. I'm hoping to have everything edited and to start posting by Dec 1, but until then I need you help with trying to figure out what my next story is going to be as I want to start thinking/ planning it. I have a couple of ideas, but I need help picking one.**

 **1\. A Supernatural and Fullmetal Alchemist cross over.**

 **2\. A sick Ed and Roy has to look after him.**

 **3\. Ed is missing, people are being murder and all the signs point to Ed as being the murderer.**

 **4\. Rewrite/Edit of Nightmare**

 **Please tell me which one I should start working on. You can also vote on the poll that's on my profile. Thank you for take your time to read this chapter I really appreciate it.**


End file.
